


Pale Kisses and Awful Movies

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gift Fic, Movie Night, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, pale kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale EriRose movie night with flushed CroRox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Kisses and Awful Movies

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who doesn't have an ao3. Not my best work but it was fun.

Rose was leaning back against the couch, reading. She was currently half way through a troll story about a rainbow drinker, a rust, a violet, and a purple. The rust was dead in the first chapter, but her death had started a war between the purple and the violet, and and the troll vampire was trying to figure out if her loyalties lay with the purple, who was the rust’s pitch, or the purple, who was the rust’s flush. (The jade was the rust’s moirail.) The jade was also nursing a burning flush for the violet blood, making her lean towards the purple since she didn’t want her feelings to be responsible for her choice.  It was an easy enough plot, if a bit weird, and that’s probably why Kanaya and Karkat had both agreed on it for her. 

There was a shuffling noise and a slamming door. Eridan walked in and flung himself on the couch next to her. He leaned on her, and grumbled loudly. She smiled, and lifted her arm. Eridan ducked under it, and nuzzled under her chin.  His fins lowered in a way that Rose found adorable. Dirk had told her it had something to do with their ways of showing submission and trust to another troll. 

 “Hello, Mister Ampora. Have you found yourself once again insulted?” Rose asked. Eridan grumbled and kissed her neck. It was gentle, and chaste, and sweet.  “Who may I blame for this round of Eridan-Throws-A-Fit-Because-He’s-Insulted? Sollux?”

 Eridan grumbled and curled up his knees under himself. He kissed her chin. Rose kissed his nose and bumped their foreheads together. 

“Isn’t the point of moirials to talk?” She asked. Eridan’s eyebrows drew together in a frown and he stuck out his lower lip. He twisted his head and gently bumped a horn on the top of her head, where her own horn would be. 

“Dave and me had words.” Eridan said. Rose chuckled, and Eridan drew away a little. ‘Had words’ was his way of saying ‘had a screaming fit over the computer about something I don’t even care that much about.’ “He started it.” 

 “I’m sure he did. Who disconnected?” Rose asked. She gently pulled him closer and he rested his head on her chest. (With nearly anyone else, Rose probably would’ve pushed them away, but she’d learned that Eridan never tried to touch in ‘that’ way. It was Cronus you had to look out for for that.)  He curled an arm around her waist and grumbled again.  

 “I did.” He said. Rose brushed her fingers through his hair, and lowered the book so they could both read. He stumbled over his ‘v’ and ‘w’ letters, something Rose found rather cute, even if Kanaya believed that it was completely faked.. “Oh, this one. I love this one. My favorite is the violet blood.”

 “Of course she is. You know that if you get riled up, he wins. Never leave the chat first.” Rose said. She turned back to her reading, and Eridan grunted, reading with her. He read a little bit faster than her, and yawned when he reached the end of the page so that she knew. She rolled her eyes and read slower. 

 “I suppose you’d be against me sending him a doomsday machine.” Eridan said. Rose paused in her reading, and pretended to think for a moment. 

 “Well, no, I was never really attached to my brother. I don’t mind at all. Especially since you’ve never made a working doomsday in your entire life.” Rose said. Eridan gasped quietly in faked pain and insult, and she laughed and kissed his hair. “Ignore him. He’ll leave you alone.” 

 “I’d much rather send him a bomb.” 

 “Leave that to Vriska. You’ve got more important things to do, and it’ll only get him to annoy you more.” 

 “What more important things?”

 “Movie night.” 

 “That’s  _ tonight _ ?” Eridan twisted sharply and gave Rose an alarmed look. “I don’t have an excuse.”

 “An excuse?” 

 “An excuse not to participate. Oh, wait, I think I feel an oncoming fever. I think I’m going to throw up.” His tone held a note of panic and Rose rolled her eyes. 

 “It’s just me and you and Roxy and Cronus.” She said. She scratched the back of his head lightly, and he tilted into the scratching, a brief purr rumbling out of him before he remembered his ‘dignity’ and shut himself up. “It won’t be too bad.” 

 “Oh, you mean, Roxy and Cronus  _ won’t _ start making out half way through a horrible movie, like,  _ Grease _ ?” He snapped. Rose set down her book and booped his nose. He nipped at her fingers.

 “I  _ mean _ , no Dave or Kanaya to talk over the movie. No Dirk t-”

 “Ah, yes, I do so prefer the sounds of making out to the sounds of innocent talking.” Eridan said. Rose flicked his nose that time, and got a whine of pain. “Besides, it’s  _ Cronus _ . He’s not going to let us watch whatever trashy movie they’ve picked up in peace.”

 “Shh. It’ll be fine, and you’re not going to leave me alone. You’re my  _ moirail. _ ” She said. Eridan grumbled and pressed his forehead into her shoulder. “That’s what I thought. We’ll say they can’t sit on our couch.” 

“Hmph.” Eridan crossed his arms and slid down to rest his head on her lap. She played with his hair and continued to read. 

 ---

 “Yoooo!” Roxy literally slid into the room, in a shirt with a wand on the front that proudly declared ‘MAGIC IS REAL!’  and a bright pink miniskirt. She dropped down on the couch arm rest and Rose looked up, a small grin on her face. 

 

 “Hello, mother.” Rose said. Roxy snorted, snickered, and dropped onto the coffee table. Cronus trailed in after, wearing tight jeans, a white shirt with his sign on, and a leather jacket. He had an armful bags that he dropped on Eridan. Eridan growled and kicked out at him.

 “Whoa, little trooper. Chill on the pitching. I got all I can handle with Miss Lalonde.” Cronus said. He reached over to ruffle Eridan’s hair, and instantly, Eridan latched his teeth on Cronus”s hand and bit down. Cronus yowled and pulled on his hand until Eridan let go. 

 “Don't touch me, you greasy plebeian.” Eridan snarled. Rose found herself laughing so hard she couldn't form even a start if a reprimand. The look of genuine hurt on Cronus’s face didn't help. “I'll bite something else if you try to-”

  "Aye, I get it, chief. No touching. Geez, use your words.” Cronus grumbled. He slouched over to the other couch and seemed to more or less crumple in it. Rose chuckled a few more times, and gently ruffled Eridan’s hair. 

 “Don’t call your brother a plebeian.” Rose said. 

 “Or greasy.” Cronus chirped. 

 “Well, I can’t ask him not to tell the truth.” Rose said, smiling at Cronus. Cronus gasped softly and put his hand on his heart. Roxy jumped off the table and onto his lap and pressed a wet smooch on his cheek, leaving behind pink lipstick. 

 “I don’t think you’re unreasonably greasy, baby.” Roxy said. Cronus chirped and kissed her chin. Eridan gagged and Rose rolled her eyes. Eridan had no issue with kissing, unless it happened between Cronus and anyone. 

 “Are we ready to watch something?” Rose asked. She hated to agree with Eridan on this subject, but it looked like Roxy and Cronus were more interested in each other then in any movie they might put on. Cronus grunted, and Roxy got up to put on a movie. 

 It didn’t turn out to be Grease, actually. It turned out to be a troll version of The Outsiders that Cronus watched for about half an hour before Roxy started kissing his fins. Rose watched the movie about halfway through, and then moved to get up. There was a sleepy grumble from her lap, and she looked down. Eridan was asleep.

  
 Rose sighed quietly and pet his fin a few times, then rested her head on the back of the couch. She decided she might as well get some sleep in while she could. She closed her eyes slowly. The movie provided a nice white noise to cover up Roxy and Cronus's words and noises, and Rose drifted off to sleep, scratching her moirail's fin a final time. 


End file.
